A predoctoral BIODEFENSE TRAINING PROGRAM is proposed at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB). The program will capitalize on UTMB's outstanding high containment facilities, including the only BSL-4 laboratory at a U.S. university, extensive, and externally funded research opportunities to study the majority of NIAID Category A-C Priority Pathogens with high experienced faculty scientists. Research opportunities include several major NIH-funded programs such as the Emerging Viral Diseases Unit, the World Reference Center for Emerging Viruses and Arboviruses, the Biodefense Proteomics Collaboratory, and many regional, multidisciplinary biodefense projects through the UTMB-led Region VI Center of Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases. The program will foster the interdisciplinary training of young biodefense scientists through: 1) role-modeling by experienced faculty mentors; 2) flexible but rigorous didactic preparation in a wide variety of biomedical disciplines, through one of five different UTMB graduate programs, but united by a required, specialized biodefense curriculum and seminar series; 3) high containment laboratory training, including opportunities for animal and vector research training at BSL-3 and BSL-4; 4) pursuit of a specific biodefense-related dissertation research project under the supervision of experienced, externally funded, highly accomplished faculty members, and; 5) development of professional and ethical behavior that will promote high quality research and effective interdisciplinary interactions. Trainees will be selected from a highly competitive applicant pool of students who have completed their required, first year core courses. The recruitment of underrepresented minority students will be enhanced by an NIH-funded partnering program involving 7 undergraduate institutions with large minority enrollments, and through UTMB's Summer Undergraduate Research Program and Undergraduate Research Symposium, both of which specifically and successfully target minority students. Junior program faculty will develop their mentoring skills and biodefense careers with guidance from an internal Executive Committee and from regular interactions with experienced co-mentors. An external advisory committee composed of outstanding, internationally recognized biodefense scientists and experienced research mentors will periodically review and guide the program through site visits.